


Reunion

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Observations [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Miles O'Brien observes the Captain and Chief Medical Officer when Beverly returns to the Enterprise.





	Reunion

“Energizing now, Sir.”

Jean-Luc smiled as the shape took form on the transporter pad to reveal his Chief Medical Officer and best friend, Beverly Crusher.  Miles O’Brien faded into the background as he stepped forward towards the pad and held out his hands for Beverly.  She grasped his hands in hers as she stepped off the pad. 

“Welcome back, Beverly.”  He squeezed her hands before pulling her into his arms for an embrace.  Miles saw the Captain let out a heavy sigh as he inhaled the scent of Beverly’s hair and Miles smiled to himself.  He wondered if he should excuse himself from the room, but he didn’t want to interrupt their reunion, so instead he decided to stay quiet.

“It’s good to be back, Jean-Luc.”  She kissed his cheek slightly too close to his mouth.  “Chief Medical Officer, Commander Crusher reporting for duty.”  He grinned and returned the kiss.  “I missed you so much.” 

“Something wrong with my replacement?”  She quirked an eyebrow as Jean-Luc picked up her small case off the transporter pad.  The rest of her belongings would have been beamed directly to her quarters. 

“She wasn’t you.”  Beverly blushed but threaded her fingers through his.  “Oh.” 

They stood there for a few moments before Jean-Luc seemed to come out of a daze.  “I suppose you’ll be wanting to get your sickbay back in order and see your son right away.” 

“Hmm.  Both can wait.  Join me for a cup of tea.” 

Miles observed Captain Picard grin at the Chief Medical Officer and offer his arm to her as they walked out of Transporter Room Two.  Miles couldn’t help but wonder what he had just witnessed, but decided it was best to keep it to himself.


End file.
